Dibbun Wars
by Karook
Summary: Two rivals at Redwall start clubs, and begin a all-out war, Dibbun Style! Chapture 4 is up!
1. The First Club

In the great hall Elkleaf stared up at the badgermum. The young squirrel was in trouble for stealing candied chestnuts, even though it was really Kall, a young fox dibbun who framed Elkleaf.  
  
"But it wasn't me! It was Kall" Insisted Elkleaf. The badgermum shook her head.  
  
"Elkleaf, We found the chestnuts in your bed, a cook claimed he saw a dibbun squirrel run from the kitchens, it could only be you, now go help the friar wash the dishes.  
  
Kall snickered as he watch Elkleaf get in trouble, his plan to get his rival worked perfectly. Samat, another squirrel dibbun stood behind him.  
  
"So, the plan work ay chief?" he asked. Kall nodded.  
  
"Yep, pretty smart of me to have you steal the chestnuts, and put them in his bed, now its time to begin recruiting, the club house in the orchid is almost finished, and it can already hold twelve more members, hee hee" He walked away towards the open door.  
  
"I'm leaving you in charge of getting new members, get as many as possible…I'll be at Fort Kall". He said as he left. Samat rushed off to the dorms.  
  
Elkleaf sighed in relief as he finished the last dish. He been scrubbing for the last two hours, and was soaked to the fur. He tried to think of why Kall did this, but couldn't figure it out. Ever since he could remember, Kall seemed to have some kind of, rivaly against him. He nodded at the friar who grunt at him, indicating he could leave.  
  
Out in the Great Hall, Kall stood in the way up to the dorms, behind him stood 15 more dibbuns, an assortment of mice, squirrels, a few weasels and a hedgehog.  
  
"Hee hee…hey Elkleaf, take this!" grinned Kall as he ducked down, the small gang behind him hurled pies, with extra cream smacking Elkleaf all over his body.  
  
"Ha ha ha!!" laughed Kall, "Behold Elkleaf, my horde. We're Martin's Children, and you or anyone else cant join the club!" He walked away outside, followed by his laughing horde. At that moment the Badgermum came in growling.  
  
"ELKLEAF!!! The friar saw a squirrel steal some pies…and Look at you!! It looks like you jumped right into a pile of them….I'm gonna scrub you know in soapy water and put you to bed without dinner!!" She shouted as she picked up the squirrel as he weighed no more then a feather. The icy water of the pond did little to the squirrels body. Thoughts of Kall's words remained in his mind.  
  
"a secret club huh…maybe I need to start one up with the remaining dibbuns" he thought hard as he tried to due some heavy math. There were 28 dibbuns living at Redwall. With Kall's group, that was 16, which meant Only 11 more dibbuns left to join.  
  
Elkleaf shrugged at the numbers, Kall might have out-numbered him, but he was going to be defeated and his members.  
  
That night he stared up at the ceiling. Sias, a hedgehog laid in the bed next to him.  
  
"…so…if we can recruit the remaining members, where will the clubhouse be? We cant go anywhere where the elders will see us…and cant use the orchid because that's Martin's Children's terroity…" Sias said. Elkleaf nodded.  
  
"Yeah…look, I want you to try to get the others, find them out and get them to join, I'll try to find the place to hold the fort at" he said. Though the truth was, he didn't know where to go.  
  
TO BE CONTINELED 


	2. Recruitment

Sias rushed through the halls, so far everyone he asked was in the Martin's Children, he was worried.  
  
"I cant belive it, Kall got all the strong dibbuns…want are we gonna do now…?" he muttered worrily. As he turned a corner, he crashed into a mouse dibbun.  
  
"AHH!! Get the spikes off me!! HELP! MURDERER!!" he screamed. Sias got up quickly and muttered sorry.  
  
"I'm sorry um…do you know who Kall is…?" Sias asked. The mouse nodded.  
  
"yeah! That bully wouldn't let me join Martin's Children, because I'm too small" he squeaked. Sias sighed. One small mouse was better then nothing.  
  
"Well, what if I was to tell you that me'n'Elkleaf are starting a club, and if Kall wouldn't let you join his, you can join us" Sias said. The little mouse smile lit up his whole face.  
  
"REALLY? I swear I wont let you down! I'll be the best member ever!" he grined as he walked among Sais down the stairs. "So…who else is a member? Where is the club house? Can I be a captain?" he asked repeatedly rapidly, giving Sais no chance to answer until they reached the bottom.  
  
"So far you're the only member, and we don't have a club house yet…I don't know about you being a captain though, Elkleaf's in charge mostly…" He said as he sat down in a chair.  
  
"I've been up and down the stairs all day, and all around Redwall…I don't know where anyone is that could join up…" muttered Sais. The mouse grinned again.  
  
"Well let me, Captain Midit help you! I'll find some new recruits for ya!". Before Sais could protest, Midit was gone. He shrugged.  
  
"ah whatever…maybe he'll have better luck then me…" he said.  
  
Elkleaf walked in and sat down next to Sais.  
  
"So, gotten any new members yet?" he asked. Sais shook his head.  
  
"…just one, a little mouse…he claims he can get more, but for such a little mouse I don't think he can". Elkleaf laughed.  
  
"Well, maybe he can, listen…I did some spying on Kall. His fort is fairly big…The badgermum could stand in it and walk in a circle in it, plus it's two whole stories tall…well built too, couldn't get inside of it. It has windows on all four sides, with sentries, armed with slings and some kind of water holding thingy, that brakes on impact, getting you soaked. On the roof is a catapult, with cream…I barely got out of there area without being seen…" he said. Sais shooked his head.  
  
"great, what are we gonna do? That fort seems impossible to penatrate…"  
  
Elkleaf nodded.  
  
"I know…I don't know what to do really, except get a spy in or something…Plus, I still hadn't found a place for us yet…" he sighed. This war hadn't been going to great yet, but on the plus side Kall still didn't know about the idea of another club to fight with. At that moment, Midit came back, with a towel on his back like a cape. Four other beasts were behind him. Two were female squirrels, one was a male badger, and another was a mole.  
  
"Ta-da! These beasts wanna join and fight against Kall!" Midit said, smiling. Both Elkleaf and Sais stared in disbelief. Already their numbers jumped from 3 to 7. One of the squirrels walked in front.  
  
"Um…I'm sorry but…Kall asked me to join already…I told him I'll think about it…but I don't like him, so I'll join yours ok?". Elkleaf grinned and shook his head.  
  
"No you wont, you'll join Kall…" the others looked at him strangely. He winked at them.  
  
"But you be really our member…you can spy on Kall and tell us whats going on next and such" The squirrel smiled. "Ok, I like that idea…my name is Alia by the way, and this is my twin sister Elia". The other squirrel smiled and waved at them. The badger, crackled his knuckles and grined.  
  
"I'm Rockfist, and this is my best buddy, Sikka!" he roared as he patted the mole, which sent him nearly flying across the room.  
  
"err…yes…." The mole said. The others looked at the mole strangely, who spoke in perfect English.  
  
"…I didn't know Moles could speak like that…" said Elkleaf. The mole smiled.  
  
"Well, I learned how to from a friend…is that ok?" he asked politely. The others nodded.  
  
"Of course tis ok, alright gang…listen up…We don't have a club house yet, I have a idea for one. I cant tell you anything about it…but our first mission, is to get Kall to recruit Alia…if that's ok with you that is Alia…" Elkleaf said, turning to her. The young squirrel blushed, and nodded.  
  
Kall looked down at Alia. "why do you want to join up now? The other day you said you wouldn't join if your life depended on it" he said. The squirrel smiled.  
  
"Well, the other day was reverse day, so If I said no, I really mean yes…so then by the rules of Reversal, I really wanna join!" Alia said, smiling sweetly. Kall sighed.  
  
"Well…I guess you can..." he looked around the fort, it was a little dark, save the light from the windows. A few members were standing at attention behind his chair, each packed with a bamboo straw and a bucket of water next to them. A rope ladder lead upstairs to the storage and lookout towers.  
  
"Ok, your first mission…is to, gather food from the kitchens, after all girls do that best".  
  
Alia still smiled sweetly, even though she got angry at that remark. If anything from the Elder's stories taught her something, it was that Mariel was a warrior and a female, but Kall seemed different. He only thought males could be fighters, and females, slaves to males.  
  
"Well…umm, acutully, I was hoping that I can be a spy…" she said. Kall laughed.  
  
"And who would you spy on? The elders? No need for that!" He laughed, joined in by the two soldiers next to him. Alia shooked her head.  
  
"Not so…Elkleaf has made a club too, and already has five members, since they let anyone join, I'll join them and tell you there secrets and stuff". Kall looked surprised.  
  
"How…did you know that?" he asked.  
  
"I was spying on them doodle-head!" remarked Alia. Kall sighed.  
  
"…ok, go join them and spy…tell me their every plan". With that Alia bowed and ran out the door. She ran all the way back to the great hall, where she put her thumb up at Elkleaf, who smiled. Everything went to plan.  
  
TO BE CONTINELED. 


	3. The new fort

Elkleaf grinned as he watch the fort being built. It was out in the open, but still hidden well enough that if a Elder was to past by, they would barely notice it. It was being built behind Redwall, against the walls. It was considerly smaller then Kall's fortess, but it didn't matter to Elkleaf, he planned on having a much better fort soon enough, if Kall was as stupid as he hoped.  
  
While the others used hammers to nail in the wooden planks loosely, Rockjaw just used hit the nails with his fists, causing them to go all the way in with just a few hits. Elia was busy tying the roof with rope, and making sure that the roof had small sides on them, later they were going to fill it with water.  
  
Sais ran up to Elkleaf.  
  
"Elkleaf, a report from Alia, so far Martin's Children aren't even worried about you, but she wants to know how long it'll take before this plan of your works,". Elkleaf looked over at the fort, and shrugged.  
  
"They way Rockfist is going, maybe in ten minutes…I hope it works…" he replied. Sais nodded.  
  
"That makes two of us…because if it does, we get a new fort…and Kall, well he gets a worst one…hee hee". He laughed as he ran among the walls of Redwall, trying not to be seen by any passing Elders or Martin's Children.  
  
BAM! BAM!. Rockfist finished his nailing. The walls were well built, but the roof wasn't even nailed on the walls. It was made so it could go straight off the wall to the edge, and tipped over, flooding the inside with water, and soaking anyone in it in the process.  
  
"Heh, all done right buddies?!" roared Rockfist. He crackled his knuckles. "Heh heh, this is gonna be GREAT! I cant wait to soak those guys" he added, a grin creeping on his face. Elkleaf nodded.  
  
"Yeah…I'm just glad Alia agreed to being wet too…and being the one who accidently screams loud enough for the Badgermum to come and see whats going on. Then we only have minutes to get into Kall's Fortess". He said, as he looked over his crew. "Alright…everybody ready? We're gonna go charge them, get ready to be wet…and when I shout "back to the fort!" We'll run back here, you know what happens next" The others nodded, and tracked over to the orchid.  
  
Elkleaf peered into the orchid of trees, It was almost like a small forest. He took a deep breath,  
  
"Ready…CHARGE!!!" he shouted as he and the others rushed into the forest, Rockfist easily took the lead and almost laughed insanily as he rushed into battle.  
  
"Uh, Captain! Elkleaf's crew is coming, and fast!!" shouted a sentry from the top floor.  
  
Kall got up and grinned.  
  
"Finally, I will prove my superiority over Elkleaf…Ok, when they get close enough fire those ballons, load up the cataplute too, just a few pies though". He walked over to the door and peer out it's small window.  
  
"ok…ready….and fire the ballons!" he shouted excitiedly. At that command, ballons came flying from the top floor, breaking on impact just in front of the heroes. Rockfist luckly caught one before it broke, and charged forwards to the door, and slammed the ballon into the door's window, soaking Kall's face.  
  
Elkleaf doved behind a tree, as he shouted "BACK TO THE FORT!!". The rest of the crew rushed back to the fort, followed by a glumly Rockfist.  
  
Kall growled with rage after being hit by the ballon, but it went away after hearing the words back to the fort.  
  
"EVERYBODY! OUT of the fort!! We follow them and trash their fort!!" He smiled madly. He ran out of the door, followed by his beasts.  
  
Elkleaf waited until they cleared out of the fort before rushing inside. He looked around before dragging the chair over to the door, making sure it stayed shut. He went up to the look-out, and waited for the others to return.  
  
Rockfist peered out from behind the bushes, and watch as Kall threw open the door, and followed by a few members went into the fort. He gave a quick yank with the rope, and caused the roof to move to the edge, and before Martin's Children knew what was going on, ran to the fort and pushed up the roof, causing water to soak Kall and a few members with water. With that he, Sikka, Midit, Sais, and Elia rushed back to the fort. Alia waited until they were out of sight before she started her fake sobs.  
  
"Hey, be silent girl! The badgermum will grabbed us!" Kall shouted. With that insult Alia just screamed louder, throwing her fist in the air, where it 'accidently' smashed Kall in the face, causing him to fall on his back.  
  
"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!" Shouted a familiar voice to all dibbuns.  
  
"IT'S Badgermum! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!!" shouted the others, but she, with the help of the others managed to grab the dibbuns and carry them, with the exception of Alia who was aloud to walk back. She was the last in the great hall, who winked to Sais who was hiding behind the front steps.  
  
A hour later, Elkleaf was taking stock of what they had in the fort. Several weapons, which were mostly just water ballons were left behind. The catapult had about ten giant pies next to it. Beneath the throne of Kall was a small space, which had several pouches of Candied Chestnuts.  
  
"Heh, the treasure of Kall aye mates?" laughed Rockfist as he divied up the chestnuts evenly among the dibbuns, he put Alia's to the side, to give to her for later.  
  
Elkleaf nodded, and still pace among the floor. Sikka was also looking around the room.  
  
"This place is huge, but needs improvements…mostly a lock that we can get into before Kall retakes it…" he said. Elkleaf nodded.  
  
"Yeah…I been thinking hard…but cant come up with anything" he replied.  
  
Elia stood up silently, "Well umm…how about a tunnel?" she stated. Elkleaf looked at her strangely.  
  
"What do you mean?" he asked. Elia coughed.  
  
"Well umm…we can get one of the moles to dig a tunnel from behind a tree or something, and lead it to here. Then, we can take off the door, and nail wood there to make a wall, so we be more guarded. Maybe make the windows higher up, and have slings there to throw water ballons out off…" she looked down at the floor.  
  
"Err, nevermind it's a bad idea…" she murmered. Elkleaf shook his head.  
  
"No-way! That's a great idea…and Foremole and his crew is coming to Redwall tomorrow, we can get help from a younger mole then!" The others cheered at Elia's idea.  
  
"Here Elia, you can have half of my chestnuts" said Rockfist as he gave her half of his chestnuts. Elia just blushed as she said thank you.  
  
TO BE CONTINELED: 


	4. Kall takes it too far

Elkleaf stared up at the sky. A few snowflakes dripped on his winter clothes. He smiled as he caught a snowflake on his tongue.  
  
"Well…I better get to that meeting…" he grumbled. Sometime he hated being the leader. He just wanted to make a snowsquirrel and be happy.  
  
As he walked through the orchard, he was met by Kall. He quickly looked around, but saw he was alone.  
  
"What do you want Kall…?" he asked. Kall just grinned.  
  
"What do you think? I want my fort back!" He said calmly. Elkleaf shook his head.  
  
"No way…we won it fair and square, not my fault your too stupid to leave people behind" he replied. Kall just laugh.  
  
"I'm so glad I get to do this…doesn't matter anyways, I was going to do it not matter what…" he smiled evilly.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Asked Elkleaf, he stood on guard. Kall just simply waved his hand. From the trees above Elkleaf, two squirrels drop a bucket of water on top of Elkleaf, and before he could run away, Kall's other beasts dove out from under the snow. They were drapped completely in white, making it almost impossible to see them from above. They threw snowballs at the already shivering Elkleaf, who didn't have enough time to see what was going on. Over and over they pelted him, before he just fell over. Kall calmly walked over to him, grinning.  
  
"See Elkleaf? You took my fort…so I got you, maybe you be sick for a while, or even die…" He laughed. Then he punched Elkleaf in the face, knocking him out. He walked away from the orchid, followed by his troops.  
  
Rockfist was the first to find Elkleaf, who was already almost buried in the snow. He picked him up and rushed him to the infirmity. Elkleaf was then covered with blankets and hot pockets. The elders were confused on Elkleaf came to be in this predicment. No one witness what had happen. Luckly, he came to before dinner.  
  
"…I just fell in the pond…and was thinking I was ok, went to play hide'n'seek….I guess I just fainted" he lied. The elders belived him, but his friends weren't as gullible.  
  
"It was Kall wasn't it? You gotta tell on him…he took it to far!" said Alia. He just shooked his head. "No…then they'll find out about the war and punish all of us…I cant let that happen…" He then looked at Alia. "…how come you didn't know about this…?" he asked.  
  
Alia shook her head. "…he never told me about it…I never knew…I'm so sorry!" she said. Tears were in her eyes. But Elkleaf just smiled.  
  
"Don't worry about it…I think maybe Kall might know you're a spy…or something. Anyway we need to be more careful from now on" The others nodded.  
  
"Any new ideas chief?" asked Rockfist. Elkleaf just closed his eyes and fell asleep. The others slowly left, but not before leaving gifts of candied chestnuts, and a wooden toy sword.  
  
Outside the infirmity Rockfist slammed his fist against the walls, leaving little cracks in it.  
  
"Dang it! That Kall…he just…he coulda killed Elkleaf!" he shouted. Midit just sighed.  
  
"Look…I think I speak for us all when I say Elkleaf needs to be revenged, but how? If Kall gets creamed, he can blame it on us…and has the numbers to back it up…" he said. Sikka spoke up.  
  
"I do belive that The Skipper is going on a scouting trip…maybe even fish a bit at the river. He plans to take Kall…maybe we can get the others to join our side, and leave Kall alone?" he suggested. He looked at the others who just nodded.  
  
"That could be a good idea…" said Elia. She looked around. "Hey…where did Rockfist go?". The others turned to where Rockfist once stood, only to see nothing.  
  
Skipper nodded at Rockfist.  
  
"Sure ya can go Rockfist! We could use another strong beast…hope ya don't mind but Kall is also coming along" he said. Rockfist nodded.  
  
"Tis ok…me and him are good friends…" he said.  
  
Later that evening, Skipper, followed by Rockfist and whimpering Kall set out for the River.  
  
"alright kiddies… I'm going over in the forest, you two just stay here, stay out of the River, its pretty cold now-a-days" Skipper ordered as he walked off deeper in the forest.  
  
Kall laughed nervously "So…hee hee, how's Elkleaf doing…I heard he fell in the Abby Pond, hee hee…" he said. Rockfist nodded.  
  
"Seems so…hey, is that a fish?!" He rushed over to the river, and knocking Kall into the river in the process.  
  
"HELP!!!" Kall screamed as he shrugged in the shallow river, grasping a large rock that stood in the middle of the river.  
  
"I'm DROWNING!! SOMEONE HELP!!!" he shouted.  
  
"Don't shruggle, you could draw the attention of the pikes…they love flesh of beasts ya know" said Rockfist calmly. That shut Kall up, who just looked up at Rockfist pleadingly.  
  
"please…get…me…out…of…here…" he said slowly. Rockfist went of into a nearby clearing in view of the river.  
  
"Hmm… Cant use this stick…or this…hmm…" he looked up to the trees. "AHH! The perfect one! All the way on top of this tree! Just hang on!" he said as he slowly climbed a tree. Along the way he would take two steps up, and one step down.  
  
"Hurry please! I'm too young to die!" shouted Kall. Finally, Rockfist reached the top and broke off a branch. He slowly made his way down again. He went over to the river, and held out the stick on which Kall cling on to. In one quick jerk, Rockfist sent Kall over his shoulder, into a pile of snow. He then sat down, and watch the river absent-mindly. Kall, shivering with both cold and fury.  
  
"You ment to take that long!! Now see how you like it!!" He shouted as he charged Rockfist, who kept his back to him. Kall just bounced off of Rockfist, and fell back into the snow.  
  
Skipper finally came back.  
  
"Whoa ho…how did ya get so wet Kall?" Rockfist turned and growled.  
  
"Yeah Kall…how…did…you get…wet…" he said, crackling his knuckles in the process.  
  
"Uh…fell in the river, and Rockfist pulled me out…" he said. Skipper turned to Rockfist.  
  
"…saved two beasts in one day…but who claimed to fall in a body of water…." He said, peering over at Rockfist. Rockfist just shrugged.  
  
"Just…in the nick of time I guess…" he said. Skipper laughed.  
  
"Alright mate, I belive ya! Now…lets go home"  
  
TO BE CONTINELED. 


End file.
